Sonrisa perfecta
by yusha
Summary: Cuando Gou se presentó en la academia Samezuka y conoció al capitán del club de natación, lo primero que notó fueron esos grandes y preciosos músculos de nadador que Seijuro poseía. Lo segundo fue su sonrisa. (Reto fanfickers 2018: 12 meses, 12 fics. Febrero). Fic para Zero-0017


**Aviso** : Este fic forma parte del Reto Fanfic 2018: 12 meses, 12 fanfics escritos, que subieron a la página Lo que callamos los fanfickers.

 **FEBRERO:** Un fanfic para un amigo. Dedicado a Zero-0017

* * *

 **Advertencias:** Posible OoC / Ubicado después del término de la serie.

Cantidad de palabras: **2036**

* * *

 **.**

 **Sonrisa perfecta.**

.

Cuando era niña, Gou siempre envidió la dentadura de su hermano, tan blanca, afilada y tan parecida a la de su papá.

A veces, cuando Rin se encontraba fuera de casa y su mamá se encontraba ocupada en la cocina, Gou solía detenerse frente al espejo abriendo bien su boca y observando minuciosamente sus dientes, tocándolos con la yema de sus dedos para verificar si alguno se estaba poniendo puntiagudo, pero aparte de los colmillos, Gou no logró tener la afilada sonrisa tan característica de los Matsuoka.

《Es una característica propia de los hombres de la familia》 había dicho una vez su padre cargándola en brazos cuando protestó por no poder pedir al dentista que le hiciera los dientes así. 《Pero tu tienes una sonrisa hermosa, una sonrisa tan bonita como la de tu mamá》le había recordado su padre y con ello todos los deseos de Gou por tener una sonrisa afilada cesaron.

Aunque no por ello dejaba de gustarle ver sonreír a su hermano y a su papá.

.

.

.

Cuando Gou se presentó en la academia Samezuka y conoció al capitán del club de natación, lo primero que notó fueron esos grandes y preciosos músculos de nadador que Seijuro poseía.

Lo segundo fue su sonrisa. Tan amplia, blanca y franca que de inmediato la conquistó.

Simplemente no pudo evitarlo: Seijuro era tan amable, agradable y transparente que enseguida supo que podía enamorarse de él sin el menor problema, y con el paso del tiempo, aquello fue lo que sucedió.

No importaba cuanto trataban los otros chicos de su edad de llegar a su corazón: a pesar de su diferencia de edad, el único chico en quien Gou pensaba de manera romántica era el superior Mikoshiba, con quien ella jamás perdió el contacto pese a su graduación.

Durante un par de años, ambos intercambiaron mensajes de texto con más frecuencia de la que a Rin le habría gustado, y a últimas fechas, pese a lo ocupado que se encontraba con sus estudios, Seijuro la llamaba a su casa para charlar con ella y preguntar cómo se encontraba.

A veces ambos acordaban verse durante las competencias de natación, ya fuera que ambos estuvieran de espectadores apoyando a Momo y a Rin, o bien que Seijuro participara y Gou acudía para verlo nadar.

Por supuesto, en todo momento Gou supo que aquellas salidas juntos eran algo casual entre amigos y no propiamente una cita, pero en el fondo, siempre que los dos salían, Gou no podía evitar imaginarse que se trataba de una cita real.

En especial cuando al llegar a la estación del tren ella siempre se encontraba con la amplia sonrisa con que Seijuro siempre la saludaba.

.

.

.

Cuando en una de sus últimas visitas al dentista, le informaron a Gou que una de las muelas del juicio estaba en una posición equivocada empujándole la dentadura y recomendaron la extracción de la pieza que estaba dañando a las demás, la pelirroja prometió consultarlo con su mamá.

La imperfección en su dentadura era todavía mínima, apenas visible en realidad. Gou tenía que abrir muy bien su boca y mirarse en el espejo fijamente para notar el ligero amontonamiento de sus dos piezas dentales que, cuando ella sonreía, ni siquiera se veían.

Había que ser muy observador para notarlo, se decía a sí misma y más tarde así se lo dijo a su mamá, restándole importancia a ese pequeño detalle y minimizando de esta manera la necesidad de la extracción dental.

¿Desidia? ¿Temor?

Llámenlo como sea, el caso es que a Gou no le generaba ningún inconveniente aquella imperfección en su dentadura y mientras no fuese estrictamente necesario sacarse la muela, ella no iba a someterse a ningún procedimiento dental.

Sin embargo, mientras se encontraba en una de esas citas-no-citas con su superior, en un desafortunado descuido por parte de los vendedores de comida Gou encontró una pequeña piedra en su comida, misma que le causo un dolor tal, que tras una semana aún con molestia la pelirroja se vio en la obligación de acudir de nueva cuenta al dentista, quien tras una revisión sugirió la extracción.

—Esta mancha oscura de aquí es una caries que ha estado formándose debido a la mala posición de la muela, el dolor persiste gracias a ella y la única manera de taparla es quitando primero laue está mal —dijo el dentista explicándole a Gou y a su madre con gran paciencia los beneficios que a la larga tendría el procedimiento.

Y aunque a Gou no le hacía mucha ilusión que le hicieran cirugía dental, pronto se resignó y accedió.

.

.

.

Mientras permanecía recostada en cama con una compresa helada sobre su mejilla y un vaso de nieve de limón a medio comer a un lado, Gou no pudo evitar pensar que el dentista la había engañado con aquello de que la recuperación sería rápida.

El afable hombre le había asegurado que solo necesitaba reposar un par de días y después podría volver a su vida normal, obviamente evitando levantar cosas pesadas ni exponerse al sol, pero lo cierto era que la muchacha llevaba ya casi toda la semana en cama, y lo que más le pesaba, era haber tenido que rechazar la invitación semanal que le hacía el superior Mikoshiba.

Aunque había estado poniéndose las compresas heladas para evitar la hinchazón, cada vez que se veía al espejo Gou no podía ignorar que sus mejillas se veían un tanto inflamadas, de hecho, su hermano se había reído un poco de ella por ello cuando la había visto, y aunque su madre había asegurado que no era para tanto y que Rin tan sólo había querido hacerla sonreír, la sola idea de que el superior la viera en ese estado le había llevado a esconderse debajo de las mantas alejada de toda realidad.

Por supuesto, cuando la mañana del sábado su móvil comenzó a sonar interrumpiendo las maldiciones que lanzaba a su dentirsta mentiroso y Gou apreció en pantalla la foto de perfil de Seijuro (una foto que ella le había tomado durante una de sus competiciones acuáticas en donde se le veía a él medio distraído y volteando hacia ella con el torso mojado y sonriendo de esa manera tan encantadora), de la sorpresa y los nervios, Gou casi derribó el vaso de helado y con su dedo estuvo a punto de rechazar la llamada.

Pero no. De último momento Gou logró presionar el botón verde en lugar del botón rojo y aunque temía que la hinchazón de sus mejillas fuese notoria en su habla, pronunciando de forma lenta pero muy clara las palabras contestó.

—¿Superior? —dijo, sólo para confirmar que hablaba con el Mikoshiba correcto (en alguna ocasión Momo había robado el celular de su hermano y le había llamado), y tras un segundo su masculina y radiante voz se escuchó.

—¿Gou? Si, soy yo, Seijuro. ¿Cómo estás? No he sabido nada de ti en algún tiempo —saludó, y aunque no parecía que lo dijera con exagerada preocupación, el gesto que tuvo con ella de llamar para preguntar como siempre la hizo sonreír.

—Bien, estoy bien, gracias. Solo no he podido salir de casa este fin de semana —explicó sin querer darle detalles.

No quería tener que explicar que le habían sacado las cuatro muelas del juicio y parecía un personaje animado con los cachetes inflados... y entonces Seijuro dijo algo que la alertó.

—Si, Momo me ha dicho algo al respecto, me parece que escuchó a Rin hablar con Nitori diciendo que lo estabas pasando mal esta semana así que ¿está bien si voy a tu casa?

—¿A... ahora? —preguntó lívida.

—Si. Bueno, no ahora, ahora —contestó él para alivio de ella que por un instante respiró—. ¿Tal vez en 10 minutos?

Y aunque a Gou le horrorizaba la sola idea de que la viera en ese estado, en el fondo la muchacha no tenía corazón para hacerle un desaire y rechazarlo. En especial cuando él estaba tan cerca ya.

—Ah, sí, claro, aquí estaré esperando —dijo y por la forma en que Seijuro respondió, Gou casi podía verlo sonreír de esa forma tan de genuina felicidad que en cuanto colgó, aventó las mantas a un lado apresurándose a vestirse y peinarse para verse presentable.

.

.

.

Encogiendo el brazo en un claro gesto de celebración y victoria (que resultaba muy masculino), Seijuro miró el reloj en cuanto terminó la llamada y esperó pacientemente los diez minutos que había dicho a Gou antes de caminar de la esquina de la calle a casa de los Matsuoka, tocando el timbre y esperando un poco ansioso a que la pelirroja atendiera la puerta.

En un inicio el atlético nadador había planeado hacerle una visita sorpresa a la linda Gou de quien estaba profundamente enamorado, mas al recordar que Momo había dicho que la preciosa muchacha lo estaba pasando mal por una situación desconocida (Seijuro casi lo había golpeado por no investigar de manera correcta lo que a la muchacha le pasaba), siendo consciente de que una visita sorpresa podría ser un total inconveniente al final optó por llamarla aunque prácticamente ya estaba a unos pasos de su casa.

Y ahora que escuchaba los pasos al otro lado de la puerta y la voz de Gou avisando que ya iba, Seijuro sonrió amplio irguiéndose todo lo que podía para causar una buena impresión a la muchacha que segundos después abrió.

—Gou —dijo a modo de saludo, su sonrisa franca borrándose de inmediato al notar los moretones en la mandíbula de la muchacha cuyo rostro, sin pensar, tomó cuidadosamente entre sus manos—. Gou ¿qué pasó? ¿Quién te hizo esto? —cuestionó entre preocupado y molesto con quien se había atrevido a lastimar a la muchacha que tanto le gustaba y que bajo su escrutinio y la cercanía se sonrojó.

—Yo... tuve que ir al dentista —la escuchó decir, quizá un tanto nerviosa mientras sus manos se posaban sobre las de él, un contacto que no le pasó desapercibido a Seijuro y no obstante no ayudó a que bajara su preocupación.

—¿Al dentista? ¿Por qué? ¡Si tu sonrisa es perfecta tal y como es! —dijo, y algo hubo en sus palabras que provocaron que Gou contuviera el aliento y sorpresivamente le soltara las manos para abrazarlo con fuerza y hundir la cara en el musculoso pecho del nadador.

Por un instante Seijuro se sintió desconcertado y no supo qué debía hacer.

—¿Gou...? —llamó, dudando.

¿Había dicho algo bueno? O, por el contrario ¿quizás había dicho algo malo?

Además, ¿podía abrazarla de vuelta o qué debía hacer con sus manos...?

—Gracias —ella contestó—. Es lo más bonito que me han dicho, superior —ella susurró, sus manos aferrándose a su playera antes de levantar la cabeza y mirarle con esos grandes ojos tan bonitos y brillantes mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa que a Seijuro le pareció tan adorable y tan tímida, que de forma inesperada le provocó un sonrojo mucho mayor del que adornaba las mejillas de Gou.

Porque, para él, no había nada más bonito en todo el mundo que ver la sonrisa de Gou... así que, teniéndola aún entre sus brazos, Seijuro correspondió al gesto y le sonrió como un bobo.

.

 **\+ F I N +**

.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

 _Zero, Zerito, mejor no preguntes cómo se me ocurrió este fic aunque creo que la respuesta podría ser un poco obvia jajaja sea como sea, espero que te guste el fic que te regalo, obviamente te lo debía por aquella etiquetación en facebook, pero no te preocupes que en realidad no me sentía tan presionada para escribirlo, y aunque al inicio me costó un poco de trabajo desarrollar la idea, al final creo que quedó bonita ¿no crees? :D_

 _En fin, espero que lo disfrutaras y para no dejarlo todo ahí, te dejo aquí más abajo una escena extra que amé escribir jajaja xD_

 _Te quiero amiga, nos vemos para ir a ver Free! juntas :D_

.

* * *

\+ OMAKE +

—¿Estás seguro que es buena idea? Gou debe estar aún convaleciente tras la cirugía de muelas —preguntó Sousuke a Rin mientras ambos caminaban por la calle llevando cada uno un montón de bolsas en las manos.

Su amigo sonrió de esa forma tan amplia y afilada levantando ambas manos para recordarle las compras que habían realizado.

—Por eso llevamos helado. Gou-chan se sentirá más animada con el helado — dijo mirando al moreno mientras giraban en la última esquina de la calle, notando de inmediato que Sousuke se detenía y parpadeaba alzando un poco las cejas—. ¿Uh? ¿Qué pasa Sousuke? —preguntó y el nadador, esbozando una sonrisa diminuta, señaló al frente con un gesto de su mentón.

—Creo que ya hay alguien más animando a tu hermana —dijo, y cuando Rin echó un vistazo en dirección a su casa, ceñudo y sin entender, tan sólo tardó un segundo antes de dejar caer las bolsas con las compras y correr a separar al superior Mikoshiba de su pequeña hermana.


End file.
